


Somewhere Between Fantasy and Reality

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [17]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Genital Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is familiar. Being tied to this chair, naked, gagged and watching the leggy brunette zip her thigh-length leather boots with heels that added several inches to her already impressive height. The difference this time – it's not a dream.</i></p><p>Broots recounts a story of a night at a BDSM club with Miss Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Between Fantasy and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'genital torture' space.

"This is familiar. Being tied to this chair, naked, gagged and watching the leggy brunette zip her thigh-length leather boots with heels that added several inches to her already impressive height. The difference this time – it's not a dream.

"That being the case, I can only hope she doesn't shove my head in a blender or crush me in a vice-grips. I'm kind of excited about this. At the same time, really nervous. I mean, it's _Miss Parker_. She's sexy and strong and dominating and as much as she scares me at work, I like the way she takes charge when we play at Cuffs.

"No one else knows we go there. I like it that way. Could you imagine what Sydney would think if he found out? Oh, not about Miss Parker, about me. He probably already thinks Miss Parker goes home to a dungeon every night.

"Maybe she doesn't have a dungeon in her basement, but she does come meet me at one a few nights a week. I don't know what she gets out of it, but it turns me on – a lot. People other than Miss Parker turn me on, but she gets me off.

"Tonight she's trying to find out how long she can torture me before I come. She puts a leather cockring on me, then starts slapping my thighs and cock with a riding crop. It hurts. Oh God, it hurts, but, at the same time, it feels amazing. I th-think they call it an endorphin rush. Whatever they call it, it gets me hard.

"I can't believe I'm talking about this. I don't talk about this stuff. Not even to myself, but I need to get this out.

"So, Miss Parker is slapping my cock with a riding crop, hitting the insides of my thighs every couple of strokes, then aims for my balls. And I still can't believe I'm telling you all of this.

"I am so hard that it hurts, but I can't come. She won't let me. She likes to make me wait. A lot.

"I actually like waiting. It's more intense. Longer lasting. She likes it when it lasts.

"Wow, that sounded really dirty.

"When Miss Parker's finished slapping me with the crop, she gets out these little prickle balls and rolls them onto the chair between my legs. Oh, they hurt. Tiny little pricks against really sensitive skin. Every movement brushes my cock and balls against the damned things and she's still slapping me with the crop. I'm loving every minutes of it.

"Even her growling at me that I suck or I'm an idiot – the same things she tells me at work. (Yes, I've considered that, all along, her snipping at me was dropping hints that she wanted to do this. Never confirmed.) Her growling these humiliating phrases at me actually turns me on. 'Makes it hard at work some days.

"Typically, she slaps and smacks my cock and balls until I come all over myself. This time, tonight, she straddles my lap and sinks herself down onto me. I gasp so hard I almost lose my breath completely. Those little 'prickle' balls are still between my legs, poking into my balls and the base of my cock as she starts to move on my lap.

"Let me explain, she's never _fucked_ me before. I've never been inside her. 'Imagined what it would be like, but never actually experienced it before now, G-god, it's like nothing I've ever felt. She's every bit as hot and strong on the inside as she is one the outside. And she fucks herself on my cock until she's shaking and writhing against me.

"Her hand disappears between us and she unsnaps the cockring. A moment later, she gives me the order to come. I'm spilling hot and long inside her as she continues to ride me. God, it's amazing. I don't know why she decided to get me off with sex rather than her usual tactics, but I like this a lot better.

"I thank her for – everything. In response, she slaps a quick wet kiss on my mouth, gets off me, unties me, then tells me to kneel. This is usually when she tells me to lick her boots, but today, she lays her hand on my head for a moment, then gives me a shove as she turns to walk away. She tells me I 'did good' – the release phrase – then leaves the room.

"That one little touch was amazing. The whole scene was amazing."

"And you – enjoyed – this _scene_ with her?" the voice on the other side of the screen asks. I know the voice, but it's easier than talking to his face. He sounds as nervous hearing about my night as I felt telling him about it.

"I did. I like the things she does to me. Probably as much as she likes doing them. Does – does that make me sick or weird?"

"No," he says and I swear there's almost a smile in his voice, "just kinky, Mr. Broots."

I take a deep, cleansing breath. "That's a – a relief." I pause a moment. "Uh, Jarod, have you... I mean, well, have you ever...?" Why can't I talk now? I was so talkative a moment ago.

"- done anything like this?" Jarod finishes my thought.

"Uh, yeah."

"Not exactly. But I was a sex therapist once." He's quiet a moment, then, "There is nothing wrong with what you're doing, Mr. Broots. As long as it makes you happy."

I nod even if he can't see me. "Thank you, Jarod," I say, but when I look up again, he's gone.

How does he do that?


End file.
